winx_club_and_my_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloom
Princess Bloom is the princess of Domino and one of the founding members of the Winx Club, as well as its leader. She is also a former student of Alfea College for Fairies. Bloom is the Guardian Fairy of Domino and keeper of the Dragon's Flame. She is also the childhood friend of Selina. Personality Bloom started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents are. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and can also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Bloom was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Dragon's Flame. While the Dragon Flame made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension, it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her. Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Bloom still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends, allies, and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a true capable leader. Bloom is tough when needed to be and always lends a helping hand to people. Winx Club Pre-Series Bloom is the second daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino, and the younger sister of Daphne, as well as the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, which her older sister, Daphne passed on to her shortly after her birth. When she was still a baby, her kingdom was attacked by the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and Mandragora who ended Domino by turning it into a frozen abandoned planet. Daphne was unable to fight off the witches, so she sent her sister to Earth to protect her as well as the Dragon Flame. By doing so, the Ancestral Witches were able to curse Daphne through Sirenix, after which Oritel and Marion believed that both of their daughters were dead. On Earth, Bloom appeared in a building that her adoptive father, Mike, a firefighter, was dousing. Mike rescued Bloom and he and his wife Vanessa, a florist, eventually adopted her. Bloom grew up to have an uneventful childhood, but got amnesia and had no awareness of her true origins and believing she's a regular normal teenager. She and Selina were close friends during their childhood and they used to play together in the Forest of Flowers. In her youth, she received a gift, her pet rabbit, Kiko, and met her nemesis, Mitzi. She also dated a boy named Andy. In her late teens, Bloom encountered Stella fighting at a local park with an ogre. Just as Stella was about to be defeated, Bloom used a magical attack which turned the fight in Stella's favor, and both of them were able to defeat the ogre. Stella was impressed with Bloom's power and encouraged her to attend Alfea, the prestigious school for fairies where Stella studied. Curious about developing her powers and eager to find out where they came from, Bloom agrees, after convincing her parents. Seasons |-|Season 1 Winx Club Your Fantasy= Bloom first appears along with the others Winx after the break in Alfea. At night, Blum watched shooting stars with others. Next morning Faragonda callled her and Winx into the office and tells them to search the forest around the school. Stella gives her and to Winx a new wardrobe. Then Bloom and Winx go in search. Trix come and attack them. Bloom and Winx then transform and defeated the Trix. . Faragonda tells Bloom and Winx about jewels. In episode 2 Bloom and Winx with Daphne go to the Magic Archive in Alfea, where they find a book that says that the jewels come from the Dimension of Magic Stars. Sky calls Bloom via mobile and tells her what happened to Brandon. Winx and Bloom transform to defend the school. . Daphne manages to undo a spell. After that Bloom playing with the others Winx for Stella and Brandon. In episode 3 Winx and Daphne with Roxy go to the island Crete on Earth to find Dinomag. Trix come and attack them. Roxy with Dinomag manage to defeat Trix who fled. Bloom and Winx learned the secret of the jewels. Appearance |-|Civilian= Bloom is a girl with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes. Her Season 1 early civilian outfit is a pink shirt with blue and pink stripes under a blue top with a pink skirt above her knees and blue socks. She wears blue colored socks and pink and white colored shoes on high heels. Her hair is long, arranged in a ponytail similar to her Sirenix transformation with a pale pink ribbon with blue and pink stripes similar to her blouse. Season-7-Bloom-Civilian-bloom-39439888-373-500.png|Season 1 early civilian Bloom civilian outfit season 1.png|Season 1 civilian |-|Winx= Her Winx outfit is a sparkly light blue, cropped halter top decorated in heart shaped with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparkly light blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue glove-like, detached sleeves around her forearms from elbow to wrist with a point down the back of each palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Bloom magic winx by princessyin-d7tonyv.png|Bloom in her Winx form (Original) Bloom Magic Charmix.jpg|Bloom in her Charmix form (Nickelodeon) Dark Bloom When Bloom is transformed into Dark Bloom, her eyes change color to yellow, with cat-eye pupils, and gained dark violet eyeshadow. Her still-sparkling Winx outfit is somewhat navy blue instead of the usual cyan. The tiara becomes silver and pointed, and the brooch on her shirt turns into diamond-shape dark purple one. Bloom's hair becomes thicker and a darker shade of red while her wings become dentate and cyan with gray tips. In the Nickelodeon version, Dark Bloom wears the gothic clothing style - she wears navy black leggings and her outfit only changes color. The shapes of her brooch, tiara, boots and wings do not change. Dark Bloom.png|Dark Bloom 980229 1361771497471 300 479.jpg|Dark Bloom (Nickelodeon) |-|Charmix= Bloom's Charmix is a silver heart pin with a gold jewel, and a furry pink heart bag at her waist. Winx Club Bloom Charmix transformation pose.jpg|Bloom's Charmix |-|Enchantix= Bloom's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. with a blue collar at her neck with a pink bow and a blue necklace with her heart-shaped fairy dust pendent on it. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much tamer, elegant look and style. She has yellow-orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head, which fasten two small sections of hair that been braided towards the back of her head, in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Her arms are now covered in see-through sparkly pink gloves. Bloom Enchantix.jpg|Bloom in her Enchantix (2D) Bloom Enchantix 3D.jpg|Bloom in her Enchantix (3D) Bloom FairyDust.jpg|Bloom's Fairy Dust Container Finish Bloom (1).jpg|Bloom's Fairy Dust |-|Believix= From top to bottom, Bloom's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored light-blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. Lastly, her sandals are gone and replaced with a pair of capri heels that are white on the bottom and sparkly pink socks that have two dark pink stripes on the top. Bloom Believix.jpg|Bloom in her Believix (2D) Winx Club Bloom in her 3D Believix transformation.jpg|Bloom in her Believix (3D) Bloom Speedix.jpg|Bloom Speedix Bloom Zoomix.jpg|Bloom Zoomix BLOOM TRACIX.jpg|Bloom Tracix |-|Sophix= Bloom's Sophix consists of a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, green leaf arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and fluorescent green high-heels. Her wings are fluorescent green with cyan edges. Bloom Sophix.jpg|Bloom in her Sophix |-|Lovix= Bloom's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges. Bloom Lovix.jpg|Bloom in her Lovix |-|Harmonix= Bloom's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light blue colors and pink borders. Her hair is longer, more voluminous and curled at the ends and decorated with a light blue sea shell tiara and styled in a loose ponytail which is secured with a pink band half-way down. Her skirt is layered, light blue tutu behind this, is a long, layered, floor-length, matching train. Her wings are large and layered with four sections, which are mainly blue but with a fuschia border and heart design. Her shoes are purple heels similar to Enchantix, but with purple and light blue straps. Bloom harmonix 14.jpg|Bloom in her Harmonix |-|Sirenix= Bloom's Sirenix form consists of a light blue one-strap top that has pink wave holes and a light blue ruffled skirt with light blue attached leggings that have nerve-like blue designs with matching light blue boots with pink bases and light pink/light blue striped ruffles on the back of her leggings made to look like fins. She also has dark blue ribbons tied around her arm from her shoulder to her wrist with a pink flower-like wrist band. Her hair turns a darker shade of red and has purple streaks, but when she is underwater her hair changes to carrot orange with teal streaks. She wears her hair in a layered high ponytail, which is secured with a light blue flower-like hair tie, with parted bangs. Her wings are large and seashell-shaped and have blue and white striped borders and multi-colored blue, pink orange and gold centers. Her eye-shadow is light pink and she has blue nail polish. Bloom 2D Sirenix.jpg|Bloom in her Sirenix (2D) 3D Sirenix Bloom.png|Bloom in her Sirenix (3D) |-|Bloomix= Bloom's hair is a lighter shade of red and is styled with the top part of her hair pulled back, with a small section braided, into a bun at the back of her head, with two small sections of her bangs loose and the rest of her hair hanging down. She wears a cyan tiara with an opal gem on her forehead. She wears a royal blue tunic with baby blue and white shoulder pads accented by an amethyst gem at her chest, royal blue pants with baby blue scale patterns and cyan heels and a translucent lavender organza cape extends from her back and connects to gold bracelets around her arms. Her yellow, red and blue wings are flame-patterned and flower petal-shaped with deep violet borders. Bloom's Bloomix.jpg|Bloom in her Bloomix |-|Mythix= Bloom's hair is knee-length and side-parted with curly bangs. She wears a light-blue dress that is ruffled with dark blue strings around the dress. Her arm wear is a blue arm glove with spikes, and has small capri boots with pink and spikes. Her wings are long and straight in white and blue colors with pink tips and celestial. Bloom mythix.png|Bloom in her Mythix |-|Butterflix= She has a pigtail attached with purple butterflies, her skirt contains blue to purple colours. Her skirt also contains a wings-like fabric. Bloom's got a long bracelet which takes part between her wrist and elbow. Her sandals are similar to her Enchantix barefoot sandals, but now they are attached to high heels. Her wings are medium sized, also purple colored with pink glow. Her eyeshadow is pale pink and has blue mascara on her lower lashes. Bloom Butterflix.png|Bloom in her Butterflix |-|Tynix= Bloom's Tynix consists of a pink translucent bodysuit and a dress which resembles her Sirenix one without the cuts, with light blue and pink gem shards attached to it. She wears cyan gemstone barrette over her split bangs. Her hair color becomes darker and she gains light pink highlights. Her hair is knotted, then divided into two pigtails after the knot. She also gains blonde ombré at the end of her hair. On her right hand, she wears the Tynix bracelet. She wears crystallized light blue tiles-like high-heeled sandals, which are decorated by cyan gem shards. Her wings have purple edges and are mostly likely made of gemstones, and the colors go from purple to blue to cyan. There are also gemstone attached to the wings in the edges. Bloom Tynix.jpg|Bloom in her Tynix |-|Dreamix= In Bloom's Dreamix transformation, her side-swept bangs are held back by a glittery blue hairclip with purple gemstones on it. At the near-end of her hair, there is a glittery blue band around it, tying her hair in a low ponytail. She wears flower-shaped purple earrings and purple eye shadows. She wears a one strap tank top navy jumpsuit, decorated by glittery purple ribbons wrapping from her neck to her hip including her left arm and some purple jewels are hung on the end of the ribbons, around her hip. Several transparent cloths are tied on her right shoulder. She also wears a pair of glittery magenta heels. Her wings are in many different shades of blue and purple. Bloom Dreamix.jpg|Bloom in her Dreamix |-|Supremix= Her hair has down behind in shaped tail. On head she wear a dark blue crown with red circles. Hands have red yellow bracelet on which is linked to the yellow tape around the arm. On legs wearing a red and blue shoes that look like red diamonds. Her dress is blue and red with yellow stripes and pink jewels. Parts of garments separates pink heart with a yellow and orange ribbons. In the blue part of the dress are three pink ribbons. Her right leg was whole covered in pink ribbons. Wings are red, pink and blue with orange parts. The ends of the wings are yellow. Bloom Supremix.png|Bloom in her Supremix |-|Mermaidix/Aqvatix= Her feets were turned into dark blue tail that eventually blond and on some parts. The body has a dark blue torso like a siren and light blue pearls. Around his neck, wearing a nlue pearl necklace. On the left hand has a pink bracelet with bright pink butterfly. Her hair was down and decorated with blue algae. The wings are dark blue and light blue and have the effect of purple mist. Bloom Mermaidix.png|Bloom in her Mermaidix/Aqvatix Magical Abilities Bloom has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of fire dragons, fireballs, fire beams, firestorms and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with the rare occurrence of a defensive abilities: fire shields, firewalls and fire barriers of different shape and nature. She has been shown to have emphatic abilities like seeing people's true natures. She also has a mental connection with her elder sister Daphne which is only shown while she was in her spirit form (after Daphne regained her body this connection was probably unnecessary). The intensity and strength of Bloom's magic is proportional to her emotional state. Various aspects of her individual powers are emotional-controlled such as her telekinesis is fueled by her calmness (demonstrated mainly when she sleeps), when feeling joyful she becomes a warming person, bravery employs her attack beams/rays of fire, but when feeling depressed her powers are blocked and when she is scared or panicky she employs a defensive/shielding side. She is also able of freely share her powers to magical and non-magical beings. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy in existence as her power is derived from the Great Dragon itself. Bloom, as Fairy of the Dragon's Flame, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. While she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. However she is not able to control flames of Pyros unless she has an essence of Pyros. She is also is not able to control flames created by dark magic because of dark nature of that kind of flame. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy and using fire to fly. She can summon the essence of the Great Dragon or a Fire Dragon to destroy all her enemies in sight. Bloom also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes. Dark Bloom Dark Bloom has the same powers that Bloom had by that moment, although mixed with dark magic. Her magical aura also transformed form fiery orange to dark purple. Bloom also seemed to have better reflexes than her normal self, as she dodges all her friends' attacks with ease. In fact none of the other Winx girls abilities worked on her. Curiosities *'Birthday:' December 10 *'Astrological Sign:' Dragon *'Favorite Food:' Pizza *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Hobby:' Reading books about fairy tales and magic! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Sky! *'Best Friend:' Stella *'Favorite Movies:' Romantic comedies *'Loves:' Cooking cupcakes for my friends! *'Favorite Music:' Pop *'Favorite Spell:' Dragon Flame Transformation Sequences Trivia *Bloom is a character that was created from multiple sources of inspiration: **Bloom's story was possibly created on that of a girl named Antonella who Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club series, met who had been adopted and whose dearest wish was to know who her real parents were. **Bloom's personality was inspired by Joanne Lee, Iginio Straffi's wife, as well as the Executive Producer for the Winx Club series. **Bloom's appearance was apparently inspired by singer Britney Spears, according to Iginio Straffi. *In the Welsh dub of Winx Club, Bloom's name has been changed to Blodwyn which means "fair flower" in Welsh. *Bloom's name is possibly a reference to the fact that along the series she discovers her powers and starts blooming from a normal human girl into the most powerful Fairy of the Universe, while the other Fairies already knew about their powers and what they would become since they were kids. *Despite the age difference, Bloom's original sketch is relatively the same as today. *She was the one who came up with the name "Winx Club". Explained better in the comic where Bloom was inspired by some passing butterflies and their wings. Originally supposed to be "Wings Club", but then Bloom drew in butterfly wings at the end in place of the "g" and "s" to resemble an "X", thus the name "Winx". *Bloom's name could also be seen as a pun as she was a "late bloomer" as a Fairy, and her magical potential started to "bloom" when she was 16 years of age, though it could be that this is the normal age when Fairies' and Witches' powers start to appear since it is at this age that most Fairies and Witches start attending Alfea and Cloud Tower respectively. **This probably implies that Fairies' and Witches' powers appear when they are around 16 years of age and take their final form in the following two years or until. It could also be that a person can still choose between being either a Witch or a Fairy so long as they have not earned their Enchantix, which is the final and definite Fairy Form and from which one cannot revert back to previous Fairy Forms or other kinds of Magic. *In the original version, Bloom is the second youngest of the group. *Bloom is an artist, like Helia. *A 4Kids novel gives her the surname, Peters; however, this occurs only in the book and there is indication it may be her adoptive parents surname. *Bloom's opposite is Icy while Bloom is about fire and Icy is about cold, ice and snow. **Elementally: Bloom's power is fire-related and Icy's power is ice-related. **Personality: Bloom is compassionate and Icy is cruel. *Bloom tends to be seen together with Stella and Flora more than the other girls, especially in Winx products. *Bloom, so far, has the second most episode appearances, after Stella, including a cameo. **However, Bloom is seen the most out of all the other Winx. *Both Daphne and Bloom had their power stolen by a villain and with the help of each other they got both their confidences and power back. **Even though red is Bloom's favorite color she is rarely seen wearing anything red. The colors she is seen wearing the most are blue and pink. *She is the only Winx girl whose Charmix spells are all unnamed. In fact, she uses them the least of the Winx. *Bloom is one of the four fairies who did not receive their Enchantix in their own realm, though she earned it by saving her realm itself. *She has the most associated pets among the Winx, even though Roxy is the fairy of animals. **However, it is not officially confirmed if Roxy is a part of the club or not. Therefore, Bloom is still the only Winx girl whose name does not end with an "a". *Sky and Bloom are the only ones to have known exes (Diaspro and Andy respectively). *Bloom and Flora are the most feminine of the Winx in their fairy forms. This is more evident by the fact they wear skirts, dresses, and feminine footwear in most of their transformations. *Bloom was the last to bond with a Selkie and a Fairy Animal in the series. *Bloom has experienced up to two comic-exclusive romances and is tied with Aisha over it. *She love reading, especially books about magic, and she like making lots of cakes... and huge pizzas that she can eat together with her girlfriends! *Bloom and Andromeda are leaders, Bloom is leader of the Winx Club and Andromeda is leader of the Friendix Club. Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club My Version Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Bloom Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Earth Category:Gardenia Category:Alfea Category:Domino Category:Royalty Category:Company of the light Category:Dragon Flame Category:Butterflix Category:Supremix Category:Mermaidix Category:Sky Category:Daphne Category:Alfea Students Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Winx